Mort's Regal Dreams
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Mort is determined that his dream will one day become reality and strengthened by every moment he dares grasp a glimpse of that dream in reality, despite the pain that those glimpses bring.  Mild Slash.


Title: "Mort's Regal Dreams"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Mort is determined that his dream will one day become reality and strengthened by every moment he dares grasp a glimpse of that dream in reality, despite the pain that those glimpses bring.<br>Warnings: Mild Slash  
>Word Count: 1,801<br>Date Written: 9 January, 2011  
>Challenge: LJ comm XDisneyDreamers' weekly challenge of "dream"<br>Disclaimer: King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Joey, all other characters mentioned within, and the Penguins of Madagascar are & TM DreamWorks and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Mort stared, his small yet relatively enormous eyes becoming eclipsing small moons as they shimmered in awe. He gazed, from afar, at the thing that he treasured most in all the world and sighed dreamily. Oh, how he ached to feel those wondrous feet in his paws just once more! His King's feet filled his every waking thought and slumbering dream. Sometimes his dreams also held cotton candy, gum balls, and other yummy things, but always the royal feet were present in his dreams.

There was nothing in all the world that Mort wanted more than he wanted those beautiful, regal feet! He yearned for them more with every passing second, and he needed them worse than he needed to take his next breath even when he'd been holding his breath for hours and had turned blue. He always felt lonely when he was forced to be away from his beloved, royal feet, and only when he was hugging to their furry royalty did the little lemur feel complete.

He would give anything in the world to be able to touch those feet freely, to caress, hold, and love them as he'd only successfully been able to do for long in his dreams, and yet evil had touched them! Evil had gotten to play with the royal feet and not been kicked away, but he, King Julien's most loyal, loving, and cute subject was always thrown away whenever he dared to touch the royal feet! Tears began to well in his shining eyes as he remembered how the evil lemur had so easily gained the trust of the royal feet and access to his beloved King's every spot!

But the evil being had had something else that he himself did not. Mort's small, furry face scrunched up in thought as he remembered all that the evil lemur had done and said to get close to his King. Maybe if he, too, tried the same approach? The evil one had first gained access to the royal feet not by grabbing them but rather by touching them slowly, massaging them in his greedy, little fingers. Mort's tiny hands balled into fists at his sides, and he puffed himself up. He could do that!

He strode forward to the spot where Julien slept, snoring loudly, and gingerly ran his fingers over the feet that were leaning back and forward with Julien's every snore. He paused as Julien's feet tremored in his fingers, but the King did not awake. Remembering what the evil lemur had done, Mort ran his fingers through his King's toes and began caressing him, running his hands in the same pattern that Clemson had used.

They were so beautiful, he thought gazing lovingly down upon the royal feet as he continued massaging them. They were so beautiful and so sweet! He could practically taste them now. His eyes watered, and he burned with need. He trembled inside as he fought to keep from covering the royal feet with himself and with the sweet, tender kisses he longed to give them.

Julien sighed happily in his sleep, and Mort froze, expecting to be kicked. When Julien only flopped over, revealing his heels instead, Mort gave a relieved sigh of his own and went back to massaging them. "You know you want us," the feet told him, and Mort swallowed hard.

He was touching the royal feet again at long last, and that would have to be enough for anything more would surely get him kicked. It wasn't so much that he minded being kicked. He found it rather fun to fly through the air, and it had become a sort of game to him as he tried to see just how high he could fly. But being kicked would cause him to lose his grip on the royal feet again, and he wouldn't have that if he could help it! The royal feet were everything to him, and though they belonged to his King, Mort knew they should be his.

He ran his trembling fingers over the royal feet again, tingles racing from his fingers throughout his whole body and making his very toes shiver with delight. His eyes were now bigger than the full moon itself, and he leaned forward, creeping every closer to his prize. They were so beautiful, he thought again, even more dreamily this time than the last, and they were his at last! He'd had his paws on them now for longer than ever before, and King Julien had yet to awaken or even kick him off.

He came closer still, his joyous smile filling his small face and his heart soaring through the heavens. The feet were his! He had the royal feet! Then his face came to a stop right beside the royal feet. He admired them closely at last, his heartbeat thundering in his tiny, furry ears, and his tail whished happily. He hadn't been this close to them in so long!

Still King Julien continued to snore. He had no idea that he was there, only that something was making his feet feel really good, and Mort knew, his smile growing, why that was. He and the royal feet belonged together, and none of them ever felt better than when he held them within the safe, loving grasp of his paws. His King was sound asleep. He'd never believe how good Mort could make his feet feel, or how wonderful they made Mort himself feel, but he was also so deeply asleep that surely he would never know if Mort came just a little closer . . .

Beaming with both endless love and incredible joy, Mort slid closer still to the royal feet and, ever so softly, he dared to press his lips against them. He sighed happily when Julien did not kick him away, held his feet closer, and kissed them again. Nothing could be better than this! Holding his beloved, royal feet close, kissing them, and not being tossed away was truly the best moment in all of his life!

A small, thrilled squeal escaped Mort, and he froze instantly, his eyes going even larger with fear. Had King Julien heard him? If he had, he'd kick him off and take the royal feet away from him again. When Julien continued to snore, Mort gave a huge sigh of relief and held the feet tighter. "It's okay," he whispered to them, his big eyes shining in the dark. "We belong together, and we'll be together! I love you!"

"We love you too, Mort!" the regal feet chorused.

"I know!" Mort cried, overjoyed even more to hear them admit the truth at long last. He squeezed them harder and kissed them excitedly several times, forgetting about the danger of King Julien awakening and kicking him away.

Julien awoke with a snort. Something was on his feet, and whatever it was was making him unKingly hot! Without looking, he kicked backwards and sent Mort sailing. He sighed when the weight left his feet. "There," he murmured, curling back onto his side as Mort sailed far out of the compound. "That's better." He returned to his dreams of importance, never once paying enough attention to hear Mort's cries.

Mort sailed downwards into another compound and was met with a violent kick. "Nobody comes in Joey's territory! Nobody!" The kangaroo's tail thumped the ground hard as Mort again flew toward the moon.

Mort clapped his hand together. Though tears streamed down his face, he couldn't help smiling. He'd held to the royal feet tonight longer than ever before, and they'd told him that they loved him too! Now the moon was practically within his grasp, and he reached for it, barely missing as he began to fall again.

Mort landed with a thud and peeked out from between his fingers that he was now using to cover his face. His eyes shone with delight, and his heart soared once more. By some miracle granted to him by the Sky Gods, he had landed just within an inch of King Julien's feet! "See?" he told them. "I know we're meant to be together, and so do the Sky Spirits!"

He reached out and grasped the feet only to be kicked away once more, but as he sailed through the night air a third time, Mort laughed. He and the royal feet were meant to be together, and no matter how many times his King kicked him away, eventually, one day when all came right as it should, he would have the royal feet! They would be together, and on that glorious day, nothing would ever part them again!

Joey's ears perked forward as he heard the small animal he'd knocked out of his habitat laughing again. He shivered. Anything that laughed like that was truly insane, and usually the insane things were also evil. Still nothing came into his territory and survived to tell the tale without a good lump or two, and so he bounded forward. His mighty feet kicked the tiny lemur and sent him sailing right back to the spot from whence he had come.

Mort clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing again as he landed right back beside the royal feet. King Julien was snoring more loudly this time, and when he reached out and touched his feet, he didn't budge. He stayed still, holding quietly to the regal feet of his dreams, and praying to the Sky Spirits that it would be a long time indeed before Julien awoke and found him attached to his feet.

Every second with the royal feet made Mort's life sparkle radiantly, and he clung quietly to the feet, part of him hoping that Julien would never awaken and the other part knowing that he would and would kick him instantly away. He spent the best night of his life holding to those magnificent feet, but when daylight came and Julien's eyes cracked open to the sounds of Maurice making breakfast, sure enough, he was kicked again. Yet as he flew through the zoo, Mort laughed, smiled, and clapped his hands together in joy.

The royal feet would be his, he knew, for they belonged together! He'd have them again, and one day he'd keep them forever! It was just a matter of time, and for those wonderful, royal, and beautiful feet, he could wait an eternity, if that's what it took! No matter how long he might end up waiting, he would have them again, and Mort laughed more shrilly, his eyes shining with anticipation. He couldn't wait for that day to come for it would be better than all the Kidsmases through all of eternity rolled into one! The royal feet would be his, and with them, Mort's every dream would come true!

**The End**


End file.
